1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transfer system of a construction machine, and in particular to a system of wireless electronic devices for construction equipment and a maintenance system thereof in which various information used in an input and output unit like modules of a construction work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator, etc. are transmitted and received based on a wireless method, so that the use of wires can be significantly decreased.
2. Description of the Background Art
A construction work machine (hereinafter referred to as “construction machine”) such as a hydraulic shovel is generally provided with an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) with which work convenience, accurate control and safety are achieved. In addition, various auxiliary devices (air conditioner, heating and cooling device, radio, etc) are further provided for an operator's convenience.
As the technology of the ECU advances, a construction machine is not controlled by only one ECU, but the work devices of a construction machine are classified and controlled by the unit of each module, so that the construction machine is generally controlled using a plurality of ECUs.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an operation cab of a construction machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, an operation cab of a construction machine is provided with control panels 100, 102 and 104 each having a plurality of switches and control levers for controlling various electronic devices and work devices installed at a construction machine, and an MDU (Machine Display Unit) for informing an operator of various information concerning a construction machine.
As the uses of electronic control devices and various auxiliary devices provided on a construction machine increase, the number of switches provided in an operation cab of a construction machine also significantly increases. As a result, many electronic wires are installed in the narrow space between the inner and outer decoration parts in a structure of an operation cab in which various electronic devices are assembled, so the inner construction of the operation may be disadvantageously complicated.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating an electronic system of a conventional construction machine.
As shown in FIG. 2, in an electronic system of a conventional construction machine, a plurality of control panels 100, 102 and 104 and MDU 106 of an operation cab are each connected to a controlled device such as various electronic control devices 200, 202 and 204, a cooling and heating device 210 and a radio 212 through the internal or external electronic wires of the operation cab.
An I-ECU (Information-Electronic Control Unit) 200, an E-ECU (Engine-Electronic Control Unit) and a V-ECU (Vehicle-Electronic Control Unit) 204 are connected to a controlled device (engine 206, and a pump 208), a plurality of work devices 220, and a plurality of sensors 222 through internal full-length wires of a construction machine. Each controlled device is controlled in accordance with a control signal from each control panel 100, 102, 104, so that an operator can perform a desired function.
So, as the uses of electronic control devices and other auxiliary devices provided in a construction machine increase, the electronic wires of the peripheral portions of the operation cab and the interior of the construction machine become increasingly complicated. Many difficulties lie in the application of the wires due to its limited space. Namely, it is difficult to freely select the thickness of each wire, and the assembling of the wires may be difficult.
In addition, since a plurality of electrical and electronic wires are needed, a certain troubleshooting is needed so as to overcome some problems such as a short circuit of wires.